The present disclosure relates to configuring data communication networks.
Networks typically include computers and various networking devices to connect the computers. For example, routers and switches can connect computers in a network. An example network is a computer cluster that includes a group of computers working together to perform tasks. For example, a data center can house a group of computers connected on a local area network (LAN) that provide services to client devices using the Internet. Some networks include redundant networking devices so that computers on the network can still communicate when some of the network devices fail. Redundant networking devices can also be used for load balancing.